The White Wolf
by Rocketwomen89
Summary: Jades life is about to get interesting for one ever since Tori Vega came into her life she hated her but since she went missing she does care about her. Then one day she came across this beautiful white wolf and it reminds her of Tori. What will happen.
1. Prolouge

**A/N Hi there this is my first fanfic and I've been wanting to do one for a while now I just been having problems writing it. Anyway reviews would be great the story is not finished yet I'm just posting it for now to see what people would think. There is going to be lemons in and it will be a Jade West and Tori Vega story that's what most of my stories will be. Anyway on with the tale.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own Victorious**

 **Prologue**

Tori Vega just started Hollywood Arts high it's her sophomore year and so far she made some friends like Andre Harris who she first met at the big show case that her sister was going to do and he instantly became her best friend. Anyway there is also Robbie with his puppet Rex who she doesn't care for that much anyway she likes Robbie but not the puppet. And there is also a girl named Cat she is hyper gives Tori hugs all the time and doses off a lot and talks about her weird brother. Last but not least there is Beck and Jade, now her and Jade didn't get off to a good start like first she spilled coffee all over her boyfriend and started to rub it all over him and she thought she was hitting on him but she wasn't. And also the black eye incident her getting her into trouble and helping her with Beck. That's we're her troubles being she was with Jade that night and they went to Becks Rv so that she can help Jade with him. But what Jade doesn't know is that ever since they met that Tori likes her but the one thing is that Tori is a wolf and her wolf has imprinted on her and wants to be with her. So she decided to help Jade with her Beck problem and hopefully will either become friends or maybe she'll get her feelings out and they can be together. But that didn't happen all of a sudden she saw Jade kissing him, her heart was broken so she ran off changed into her wolf form and never went back to human form that night or ever. And she knows that it's all Jade West's fault , so she ran and found this cave deep into the national park that's around the area and it became her new home. That's where our story starts Tori slowly losing her humanity and becoming all animal and Jade trying to find her and tell her she was wrong for what she did and that she is in love with her.

 **A/N now that's just the prologue I'll have more chapters up soon but I forgot to mention what Tori's wolf would look like just think of Twilght she is a huge white wolf and Jade will soon run into her and will know that it's not a normal wolf and Tori will try to remember her. So reviews please.**


	2. The White Wolf

**A/N: ok I finally figured out how to do this lol this is the first chapter of the story so reviews please and again this is my first story so please no negative comments or hurtful ones. If some of you would like to give me ideas for future chapters that would be great.**

 **Jades POV**

After I had kissed Beck I didn't noticed that Tori was gone oh well she must of went home, anyway I said goodnight to Beck and headed home but I can't help to think the kiss didn't mean anything I mean I love and wanted him back but after that I think that I'm not in love with him. I woke up the next morning got ready for school and when I got there I noticed that Trina only arrived at school maybe Tori slept in and will arrive later, Trina is always leaving Vega before school starts. It was late afternoon and I have not seen Vega all day so I go up to Trina and asked her where she is and she told me that she never came home last night. Now I am getting worried about Vega I mean we weren't friends or anything just tolerated each other, I know I'm a bitch to her but I did care.

 **Tori's POV**

I ran and ran as fast as I could then I found this cave and it became my new home I don't want to deal with humans anymore especially Jade I know I still love her but I can't be around her anymore. The only person that knows I'm a wolf is my sister, I told her that I was leaving and not coming back. So I shifted into my wolf form and when I found the cave it's past the Hollywood sign by the way anyway my wolf is pure white and I am the size of a horse. I left everything behind my clothes, phone , and glasses. It's been a few days still in my wolf form, so far I killed two deer a some small ones and I'll tell you one thing my cave is starting to get a little messy oh well. I'm slowly losing my human side and becoming more wild and forgetting friends and family, but for some reason I can stop thinking about Jade I know she hurt me but I can't forget about her I wonder what she is doing now.

 **A/N: ok that's the first chapter I know it's a lot but I will probably have the next one up soon I'm not giving up on this. So anyway reviews please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so I finally got the next one I have writers block and it will take me awhile to come up with the next one. Any way I rewrote this chapter to explain more stuff into the story so I hope you guys like this one and I'll work on the next.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Victorious**

 **Time skip one week later**

Mr. and Mrs. Vega knows that Tori had ran off and never came home that night, with her dad being a cop he asked some of his cop friends and his partner to help find her. But they can't find her anywhere they asked her friends where she could be they even asked Jade where she is and she didn't know. Now the only one that knows why they can't find Tori is because she is a wolf and that person is her sister Trina.

 **Flashback Trina's POV**

I'm at home sitting on the couch watching tv board out of my mind. Mom and dad are out for the night and Tori is up in her room. All of a sudden I see her walking down stairs and out the door without her even noticing me on the couch. It's getting dark and I was wandering where she is headed of too so I decided to follow her.

 **Tori's POV**

I'm sitting in my room and I see that it's getting dark yeah I go out at night and change into my wolf, I love the night because it gives me more freedom and I can let my wolf side out. So I walk out the front door not even noticing Trina in the living room. As I enter the woods, the leaves crush under my feet the fresh air of the woods tunes into my animal side. All of a sudden I start hearing someone behind me then I start to lift my nose and smell around to see who it is. After I caught the scent I immediately recognized who the person is. I immediately new who the person is. Trina.

 **A/N: so I worked on this rewrite I know it took me awhile authors block. And I did leave you guys a cliffhanger don't worry the next few chapters will explain everything might take me awhile and how Trina knows. All this happens before the disappearance don't want to leave you guys hanging.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok so here is the next chapter sorry it took me awhile I had to come up with a good plot any way I'll be working on the next one too. This chapter is continuing from chapter 2 it is still a flashback before I go on to the whole to explain how it all happened.**

 **Disclaimer I Dont Own Victorious**

"Trina what are you doing here and why did you follow me"

"I was board and wanted to know where you were going and ever since you got bitten you've been acting strange lately.

"I'll talk to you about this in the morning please just go home."

"Why should I wait till morning can't you just tell me now."

"I can't and I don't have full control over the beast that's inside me yet please leave."

"What are you taking about? What beast?"

All of a sudden Tori starts to shift into her wolf, her legs fall to the ground then her whole body starts to form into a giant white wolf. Now Trina just stood there in shock seeing that her sister just transformed into a wolf and she is huge like the size of a horse. Once Tori was done she lifted her head up and howled to the sky. When Trina saw this she started to back up very slowly so that she doesn't have Tori notice her, but unfortunately her luck ran out and stepped on a twig loud enough for her to hear. Well she did hear Trina looked over to her and started to walk towards her, Trina was scared she couldn't even move her legs she didn't know if her sister was going to attack her or jump her. While she was thinking she saw that Tori was up close. In Tori's mind she was trying to have the wolf recognize her scent that she isn't a threat to her surprisingly it worked. Trina had her eyes closed waiting for what is to happen then she felt something wet on her face she quickly opened her eyes and Tori was licking her. She was disgusted when she did that and she thought that Tori said that she didn't have full control of the beast that's inside her. "What the hell Tori why did you do that now I have dog drool on my face, she growled at her for the word dog."Ok wolf not dog, but you got to tell me what happened." The wolf huffed in response and Trina took that as a yes."I'll see you in the morning and don't get caught by animal control." Again Tori growled at her for that and Trina just rolled her eyes at her. Soon she started to walk home went straight to her room and put her pajamas on and went to bed. When she woke up the next morning she thought that last night was a dream that her sister became a giant wolf. But it wasn't a dream, there was Tori sitting on her desk chair waiting for all the questions to come." Ok Trina you caught me so go ahead a ask away and don't tell anyone about this."

 **A/N: ok I know cliffhanger but that's all I got for this page now on the next one is going to be Tori explaining stuff to Trina. Just give me sometime and I'll have it up soo.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok so this is the next chapter finally it took me awhile to start it and debating if I should put it down if it's good enough so I'll give it a try. This part is the last part of the flashback and I'll continue on with the story afterwards. Enjoy**

 **This is Tori and Trina talking to each other and tori explaining how it all happened**

 **Ch.4 flashback con.**

 **Tori**

I'm sitting in Trina's room waiting for her to wake up, I know she is going to ask me a lot if questions when she does so I'm preparing myself for what's going to happen next. Like I'll know that she'll ask how I got bit or how this happened and I especially have to make sure that she keeps this to herself if she can't I can always threaten to eat her but I won't I'll just mess with her a bit. When she followed me last night yeah I was scared I didn't know if I was going to control myself around her, but I'm glad I did it took a lot of control but it worked. Anyway the night that I was bitten was very frightening for me, I was at school late before it got dark working on a school project so I decided to walk home and all of a sudden this huge dog like animal came out of know where and attacked me. It bit me on the leg luckily I had pepper spray with me that my dad got me just in case, after I sprayed it I took off running before it caught up. When I was home my parents saw my leg was badly injured and took me to the hospital. Luckily I only had to have stitches on but the bite felt like it was very deep. After awhile I started to get these headaches and noticed that I have gotten a little bit taller, also my smell and hearing have increased after awhile it wasn't until a month after the attack on the night of my first transformation I started to get violent with everyone and losing my appetite only craving for raw meat on the night of the full moon. After that night when I woke up in the woods next to a deer I figured out what I was and I learned overtime and researched on how to control my wolf and urges. Well I start to notice Trina waking up at first she looks confused a little like last night was a dream but then she realized it wasn't and saw me sitting at her desk.

"Ok Trina you saw what happened last night I know you have questions and I'll answer them. When we're done here I need you to please keep this a secret from mom and dad and everyone else."

Ok Tori I can do that and I do have questions like how did this happen and how long has this been going on also what do you eat and have you killed I want to know

It started that night I came home from school when that animal attack me and bit me on the leg

I remember that night I was on the couch watching tv and you came barging in with a busted leg saying some wild dog attack me

Yeah it was also then after the attack before my first full moon I started to get these bad headaches and craving for meat, also my smell and hearing have increased too. I've also gotten a little bit taller too and more muscular than usual. And no I didn't kill anyone always made it to the woods before I changed.

Ok that's good at least you haven't killed people, also since you're a werewolf how come you changed last night when it wasn't a ful moon. And can it be permanent if you're not careful.

Before I changed I did do some research on what was happening to me and I had all the symptoms of a werewolf, I also learned over time to control the transformations too with patience and controlling my temper sometimes. And yes it can be permanent if I'm not careful if I'm a wolf a whole week or more I can become all animal and lose my human side.

Ok well I don't want to lose my sister to the wolf, another thing when Jade pisses you off how come you don't go all wolf on her

That's another problem I have, see with werewolves to find a mate there is a thing called imprinting. When a wolf imprints on a human it's like love at first sight, you'll do anything for them be anything for them also and be there protector. That's why I haven't changed into a wolf, that's also the reason why I'm trying to get close to her and become her friend.

Now I understand why you follow her around like a lost puppy dog and why you try to help her out sometimes. But the first year when you came to HA she gave you hell all year and she still doesn't like you unless you fallen in love with her.

I know she put me threw hell when I first arrived but that's when I imprinted on her and I have fallen in love with her overtime she is just to dam stubborn to see it.

 **Flashback end NPOV**

Now that's how Trina found out that Tori became a werewolf and why her sister had ran off. It's mostly because of Jade when Tori tries to help someone out like her she gets stabbed in the back and heartbroken. The one thing Trina is worried about is that when they do find her they will run into a huge white wolf and she knows who it is and even though it's been a week she hoped that what most of what Tori told is not true about her becoming all animal. She just hopes it's not to late when they do run into her and hopes that Jade will understand why she ran off and understands what she is.

 **A/N: ok so that's the chapter hope you all like it now I'll be working on the next one maybe they will find a white wolf in California in the next one just have to wait**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok I'm back with the next one it took me awhile and I also had my beta reader look it over and if they like it then I'm posting it. Well here it goes hope you all like it**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Victorious**

 **Ch. 5**

 **Jades Dream**

I'm running threw the woods it's a full moon, all of a sudden I come across this cave. With the light of the moon I see this wolf near the entrance of the cave, the wolf is huge and beautiful it's pure white. I try to get closer to the animal but it just starts to growl and snarl at me when I do. All of a sudden I hear this voice inside my head saying **GET OUT** , and **THIS IS MY TERRITORY, LEAVE ME ALONE.** I don't listen because the voice sounds a lot like...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ugh stupid alarm woke me up. That dream though felt so real but I can't think about that now I have to get ready for school. Anyway I got a text from beck saying that Trina has something important to tell us at lunch today it regards to Tori's disappearance. She has been missing for a week now and her family can't find her, but one thing about that wolf in my dream it reminds of her and the voice sounds so familiar. I arrive at school in my black mustang, I park in my usual spot. When I parked I see Trina pull up too she stepped out of her car and man it looks like she hasn't slept for awhile since Tori ran off.

 **TORI**

I woke up in my cave with the sun shining in, after my hunt last night I went to sleep and had the strangest dream. It was about this human girl she was at the entrance of my cave and she could see me through the moon light. I was growling and snarling at her to go away. For some reason he didn't move, it was like she just understood what I said and she was scared. Oh well it was just a dream, before I woke up it sounded like she was going to say a name but the sun had shown threw and woke me up. Well I guess I should get the day started, first I go down to the stream get a drink then I go for a run to make sure other animals are trespassing in my territory. Then later I go on a hunt for the day and my meal will last me all day depends on what I catch. After the day I had I go back home, but before I do I've noticed that there are some humans on my turf I'll ch check them out now and then. If they don't bother me I won't bother them.

 **JADE at School**

I start to head to my locker to get my books and when I'm there I look across from mine to see Tori's at the same time I'm thinking that it's strange not seeing her there. All of a sudden Cat comes up behind me and gives me a hug.

 **Cat-** hi Jadey, you ok you look sad

 **Jade-** Cat release now and stop calling me that. No I'm not sad I was just thinking

 **Cat-** oh thinking about Tori we all are i just hope she is ok

 **Jade-** I'm sure she is fine she can handle herself

After Jades and Cats talk the rest of the gang shows up Robbie, Andre, and Beck. They also wonder why Trina wants to talk to them about and why it has to do with Tori. While the others were talking Jade is thinking about calling it off with Beck for good this time. Ever since Tori disappeared she has been ignoring him for the week since she has been gone. Ever since that night when she saw her kiss Beck she was thinking long and hard about her not being in love with him anymore. Anyway the bell rings and they have to head to class until lunch. When it's noon they all start to head to the Asphalt Cafe where they sit at there table. They all wait for Trina to arrive the first to show up is Robbie with Rex, Cat, then Andre followed buy Beck and Jade.

 **Andre-** good here comes Trina finally

 **Cat-** goody Trina is here to tell us Tori is fine

 **Jade-** about time she shows up

 **Beck-** good here she comes, Tori is probably just seeing a relitive and this whole thing is fake

 **Robbie-** I sure do hope that Tori is ok

 **Trina**

Good you guys are all here so here it goes, Tori didn't want anyone to know her secret on what she is. She would kill me literally if any of you new. Anyway she is **( I hope I don't regret this )** she is a wolf. That is why no one can find her, please don't tell anyone about this I'm the only one that's supposed to know not you guys. If you guys want more information come to my house tonight after school and I'll tell you all everything. I got to go see you guys tonight.

 **Jade**

What the hell, we're all shocked right now I mean she just told us the Tori is a fucking wolf really. After lunch we head to class thank god the rest of the day went buy quick. After school we all went to Vega's house when Trina opened the door I said start explaining now.

 **A/N: ok that's it for this chapter let me know you all think and I know I did leave some cliffhangers but I'm already working on the next good buy for now**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok I'm back, I know it's been awhile but I had a rough couple weeks so I was just writing to get my mind off things. Any way in this chapter Trina will be explaining stuff to jade and the gang. I'm trying to focus more on Trina, Jade, and Tori and I apologize ahead if I don't get everyone's personalities right off the back. Again I'm just trying to focus on the three girls not so much everyone else. Anyway on with the story**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Victorious**

 **TIME SKIP**

After Trina had explained everything to the gang they are shocked, no one said a word for awhile. That is until Trina wanted to talk to Jade privately for awhile in Tori's room.

 **Trina can I talk to you alone for a bit, there has to be more to this story that your not telling me**

 **Sure let's go up to Tori's room and talk for a bit.**

So both Trina and Jade head up to Tori's room to talk. And this time Trina will tell Jade everything including her being Tori's mate. Well they both get there sit on Tori's bed and Trina begins to tell her the truth.

 **The reason why Tori ran off that night was when she saw you kissing Beck she was heartbroken and that's why she hadn't come home. You see when Tori told me everything about her that night she told me that she imprinted on you.**

 **Ok so what does imprinting mean exactly?**

 **Imprinting to a wolf is like love at first sight when they see that person and look into there eyes that's when they know that's there soul mate. That's why she ran, because when you kissed Beck and she saw you the wolf in her also saw. And she also told me that she was done trying to get through to you and done being human.**

 **Oh ok so if she would've told me in the first place none of this would've happened. And now that I know she is supposed to be my mate how do we find her.**

 **Ok first off she couldn't tell you because she was scared to tell and you might reject the imprint. Second to find her we have to look for a huge pure white wolf that's about the size of a horse. Third if and when we do find her we will have to use caution because she might be wild and there will be no human left in her she will be a wild animal.**

 **What do you mean she might be an wild animal?**

 **What I mean is that it's been a week since she's been gone and in her wolf form for that long. She also told me that if she is not careful and if she stays in her wolf for that long she can lose herself to the animal. So we do have to use caution she could be dangerous.**

 **Ok now that I know all this we have to find her it could cause problems. I mean no one has heard of any wolves in the area especially huge ones. And I guess I should tell you about this dream I had about her it might give us a clue on how to find her.**

 **Yeah I guess you're right we do have to find her I don't want her shot or put in a zoo or anything like that if anyone decides to catch her. And please tell me the dream.**

 **Well I was running through the woods and came across this cave. It must be where she is staying. Anyway while I was there I was at the entrance of the cave the light of the moon was shining through so I can see. As I was looking I saw the wolf you described, she was growling and snarling at me. It also felt like I could understand her to she said get out, why are you here and other stuff. That's it that's when I woke up afterwards.**

 **Wow that's very interesting maybe you're dream is telling you how to find her and it did give us a clue. I mean how hard can it be find a cave?**

 **I know it gave us a clue but I've never heard of any caves in the area especially where she is.**

 **I know I guess we would go around asking if anyone has seen a giant wolf around.**

 **If we did that people would think that we're crazy**

After there talk they wait around to see if there has been any sightings of Tori. Well it's been another week gone and so far nothing. Now Jade was getting anxious as the days go buy, even though Trina told her everything and about her being Tori's imprint she is trying so hard to find her. One day at school some of the students announced that someone has posted a photo online of a huge wolf around the Hollywood sign area and some sightings in the park area too as well. So while the gang is at lunch they quickly go on there phones and look at the picture of Tori.

 **Jades POV**

"We found her"!, well not physically but we found her picture. When I'm looking at her pic she looks very wild and dangerous. When you're looking at her eyes it's like looking into a very heartbroken animal that looks like it will attack you. Now that we know where and how close she can be we can start looking for her. "Jade I don't think we should go after her, I mean she looks very dangerous." No Beck I don't care if she is we are going to find her and bring her home. "Jade he's right we can't go after her right now she looks like she could kill us."Andre it's still Tori, plus I don't want people to start hunting her or capture her or something. What if she does get shot or gets put in a zoo, I can't let that happen. If she ends up dead it's will be my fault and I don't want to live the guilt." She's right guys we have to find her we don't want her getting hurt." Thanks Robbie, at least someone cares." Hey we do care, we just don't want anyone getting hurt. I know Andre, I just want to help her and get her out of this mess before it becomes a problem. Ok we're in but we better have protection or it can get ugly. Cat are you joining us? You're her friend too." I want to come but I don't want to get hurt." Don't worry Cat, I'll protect you from the big bad wolf." Really Andre you have to make a joke a like that." What I'm just trying to make everyone feel good we're all depressed about Tori." I know we are and I'm stressed about it. Well let's get Trina and start heading to her house and plan a way to get Tori home. While we all head to our next class I'm wandering how are we going to get her. I mean she is wild and she probably won't even recognize us anyway. Oh well we will just plan it out.

 **Trina's POV**

I'm looking at the picture of Tori right now and I can't believe that someone actually got a photo of her. It says here on the article that there is a huge wolf hanging around the area and everyone knows that wolves aren't that big and don't live in the area. This is so frustrating, I mean my sister is either going to be hunted and shot or put in a zoo, we need to find her now." Hey dad what do you think of that wolf in the area?" I don't know honey but you have to be careful the animal looks dangerous. Until it's caught it will be safe again." What do you mean until it's caught?, there not going to kill it are they? No their just going to trap and study it then put it in a zoo. Oh, any news on Tori yet? No nothing, with that wolf in the area she could be killed or maybe she is staying with someone. But we haven't heard from anyone". No she can't be hurt or dead that wolf wouldn't kill anyone." I hope you're right but just stay away from the parks at night, that wolf could be anywhere." Ok dad I'll be careful, we really need to find Tori now and bring her home.

 **A/N: ok that's it next one will be up soon until next time**


	8. Not a chapter

**Ok I know it's been awhile sorry about that. But I'm going to be writing more chapters before I post some I will update soon and it's getting good as I go along. But again sorry it's taking awhile. I'm also working on some others which will be posted soon. And the ending is also coming up soon, I don't know how long but I'm not going to make it close to 20 chapters to much for me to write lol. Wel that's it for now I promise they will be up soon. Keep reading**


	9. Ch 7

**A/N: ok here is the next chapter enjoy**

 **Do not own Victorious**

It was finally the weekend for the gang and they got lucky because it's a three day weekend for them, they will have plenty of time to find Tori. All they know for now is that she hangs around the Hollywood sign area. So Trina got lucky to find a cabin near the area and that's were everyone will stay for the weekend til they find her. Now Trina's dad is worried that something might happen on this little trip of there's well with a giant wild wolf around who can blame him. No one has captured her yet, Mr. Vega knows this because he and the local police and animal control is trying to capture her. They know that it's a female because some scientists were collecting samples where she hangs around. When Trina found out about this she was worried that it might show up as Tori's DNA, she was fortunate that they didn't match. They turned out to be some deer droppings. But some of them did try to get close enough to tell when she was eating. When she caught there scent she turned around growled at them and bared her teeth. Mr. Vega was with them at the time when he saw this he grabbed his gun and started to fire at her. Tori quickly dodged the bullets and ran off back to her home, no one ever saw her again out in the open. When Trina found out about this she was upset that he almost shot Tori. She almost told them that Tori is the wolf but she promised her that she wouldn't tell them. Now that's all over with Trina and the gang are headed out to the cabin and hopefully they find Tori. When they arrived late in the evening they all got out walked towards the cabin and off in the distance they all heard a wolf howl. And they know it's Tori.

 **Jade**

After we arrived at the cabin that Trina got for us for the weekend we all heard a howl off in the distance. It was the most beautiful sound you ever heard. That also must mean Tori is close by and I can't wait to see her again even though she can tear me to shreds. It's late and we will start our search in the morning. "Man that howl sure was close, let's hope Tori doesn't get hungry later." Really Andre another bad joke, you're scaring Cat."I'm not scared, Tori won't hurt us and I can't wait to give her a hug." No Cat, she is a wild animal she can hurt you plus you won't be able to get to close to her." Why would she be scared of us again?" Because Cat, Tori is a wolf not human and she has the mind of a an animal right now." Good way of explaining that to her Beck," oh like you can explain it better." Ok I will, you see Cat, Tori is a wolf right now but when we see her we have to be extra careful and not scar her away ok." Oh ok I get it now," really she gets that."

 **Tori**

I'm on patrol and suddenly I come across this place and it looks likes humans are in it. I better be careful around these humans the last one almost got me now I know not to trust them. Meanwhile I see this human come out and stays there I don't want to get too close but I'll wait and see what will happen.

 **Trina**

I step outside for air while the others are in there arguing over something stupid I just couldn't take it anymore in there. I look up in the evening sky and it's calm and quiet out hear. While I'm thinking we're supposed to be out here for Tori find her and bring her home. I really do miss my sister yeah we bicker at each other but she is my little sister and I'm supposed to look out for her. But when we do find her we will have to use caution don't want her to hurt any of us or run off again. I hear the door open behind me and to my surprise it's Jade, what could she be doing out hear?, especially with me.

 **Jade**

Ugh, I got to get out of here, while they argue I quietly step outside for some air. I Trina out on the porch so I join her. She was a little surprised to see me next to her but I don't care all I want is to see Tori again. When we do find her I will apologize to her for what I did and tell her I do have feelings for her too. While me and Trina are out here we don't say much but I do have the feeling we are being watched.

 **SNAP**

Me and Trina got startled a little bit, it sounded like it was something big that stepped on a branch.

 **Tori**

While I'm watching the first human another human comes out. I don't believe it, it's her the human from my dreams. I want to get closer but I have to be careful I don't know what they can do. My instincts are telling me to go home don't worrie about it but my gut is telling me to get close. So I start to go forward carefully not to make a sound. **SNAP** , crap they heard me but they didn't see me. It's still a little daylight left so I continue towards the edge of the forest out of sight listening in." **Trina what was that?, I don't know Jade, but I do think we're being watched."** So her name is Jade that's the human from my dreams and I believe she is my mate. I just have to get closer I need to know who these humans are and why they are hear in my territory.

 **Nobody's POV**

So Tori decides to go out in the open, **Gasps!,** Trina and Jade are now looking at a huge white wolf. They know who it is but right now she is just sitting there at the edge of the forest watching them with caution. Trina can't believe that Tori is there, and Jade couldn't either. At first Jade didn't want to believe her but now here is Tori looking at them. She also knows that no wild animal would be acting like this getting close to humans. All of a sudden the door opens behind them and there all shocked to see a wolf there. Trina tells them not to make any quick movements and not to be loud. Jade has not stopped looking at her they both stare at each other in the eyes. She could tell that she's very wild and she can be dangerous. Just by looking at her eyes you could tell that she is hurt and heartbroken, while Tori is looking at her she is seeing that she's trying to apologize for something. She wants to get closer to her but there are too many humans right now and it's getting late and needs to go home. Jade and the others are seeing that Tori is getting ready to head out but Jade doesn't want her to go not yet they just saw her. But Tori gets up starts to head back to the woods, but Jade does shout her name out and she looks back at her. When they look at each other again it's almost like Jade can understand her, Tori told her that she will be back tomorrow and they will talk. Jade understands this nods her head ok and Tori takes her leave. After that they all head in the night and hear another howl off in the distance. " **Good night Tori",** Jade says until tomorrow.

 **A/N: ok that's this one next one will be up soon sorry for some cliffhangers**


	10. Ch8

**A/N: ok I know it's been awhile but here it is**

 **I don't own Victorious**

 **Tori**

Wow I can't believe I just did that, what was I thinking?, they could've had a gun or something. But the strange thing I said to that human is that I'll come back. My mind was off somewhere when I said it. Oh well I'll have to come back she'll be expecting me there and another thing is that she can understand me and I think she is my mate. Well I'll see her soon but I've wasted half the day with them I need to go hunt. Those other humans might be trouble for me I hope there not a problem while I'm there.

 **Jade**

Wow I can't believe we just saw her, she kept her distance from us though and it took a lot of control not to run up to her or anything because she does look very wild indeed. Now she had left again but I think she went hunting, the strangest thing was is that Tori told me she's coming back but I think the reason why is since we found each other our bond is becoming strong and I can understand her. I've asked Trina if she heard that voice but she said no so I guess I only can understand her. When the others came out they were shocked of course and no one moved a muscle, we were just watching her until she left.

 **Trina**

Me and Jade were surprised to see Tori, I mean my sister just came out of the woods and just sat there looking at us. When I was looking at her I could tell she is filthy, what has she been rolling in?, anyway I just wanted to go over there and tell her she is being stupid and needs to come home. But I guess with the way she looks right now she can hurt us and I don't want to take that chance plus she might not even know who we are. I look at Jade and it looks like they are having a staring contest with each other and it almost looks like they are talking to each other. When Tori left Jade told me that she would be coming back and will be translating for us so we can talk to her plus she wants to know who we are. The others then came out and were also surprised to see Tori, well it was getting late so we all headed inside for the night and I'm hoping Tori keeps her promise about coming back.

 **The Next Day**

It wasn't long before everyone got up and got ready for the day. They are all excited to see Tori come again, Jade had told them that she would be communicating with her so she can answer her questions. They all wonder how it's possible but Jade suspects it's the bond between them. Tori is also starting to wake up does her routine and heads to the cabin where she found those humans. She will ask the one female that she saw yesterday the questions because it looks like she can understand her. When she arrives she's in the same spot where she was yesterday but doesn't see anyone. She wonders how to get their attention, so she gets a little closer only half way and starts to bark as loud as she can. Inside they heard her and Jade rushed out but the gang stayed inside and waited for her to let them know it's ok, there on the porch sees Tori and now her and Jade start talking.

 **Tori-** So it looks like you're the only one that can understand me. And I do have some questions, who are you and those humans and why are you in my territory? And how do you know my name?

 **Jade-** Ok well, to start off we came here to find you and bring you home. I know you because you were human and we went to school together. We didn't start off that great when I thought you were stealing my boyfriend. I later found out that you're my mate and Trina you're sister told me everything about it and you being a werewolf. I just had to find you and tell you I'm sorry for what happened that night with Beck if I would've known before it wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be in this mess.

 **Tori- Growls,** no those are lies I was never human and I don't have a human for a mate. And if I was why would I go back to that life?

 **Jade- "ugh",** why do you have to be so stubborn?, you were not always a wolf you were born a human that got bitten by a wolf. And you have a family and friends that misses you and loves you. Trina is you're sister and she wants to talk to you. And the others want to talk too.

 **Tori-** I will talk with the others, and I'm not stubborn. I will try to remember but if I can't we can work on this problem we have.

 **Jade-** Ok I think we can work something out, and I know since you are a werewolf and can make this change permanent I would suggest you biting me so that we can be together if you don't want to come back. I don't mind giving up my life to be with you it's not a very happy life for me anyway. So just stay there I'll go get them and I'll be back.

 **A/N: ok that's this one review please**


	11. Ch9

**A/N: so here is the next one**

 **Don't own Victorious**

As soon as Jade went back inside, Tori stayed there trying to think about her past. She knew that she's a wolf but when Jade said werewolf that word cane back to her like a distant memory. Meanwhile back inside Jade is getting everyone ready to go out, but she is warming them to stay calm around Tori. They don't know if she'll hurt them. **"Ok while we are out there don't overflow her with questions. I'll be translating and I think Trina should go first." No one goes off the porch she still could be dangerous and may attack if threatened.** So they all went outside to see Tori but she left she's not there anymore. **"That stupid wolf I told her to stay there and that I'll come back out."** Jade calm down, she probably got thirsty or hungry. I bet she'll be back." **Ok Trina, I think you're right, I forgot she is still wild and she probably is hungry."** Tori didn't go far of course, she heard Jade call a stupid wolf. **" I'm not a stupid wolf, I'm just hungry and need to hunt dumb human."** Tori is hunting and she spotted a rabbit and made her stomach growl. She is quitely sneaking up on it, then she stops because the animal is listening for her. When it's done looking around, Tori advances on her target, while stalking her prey the rabbit darts off and the chase begins. Tori sometimes hates hunting them because of how fast they are, while the gang is waiting for Tori to come back they see a rabbit run by them.

 **Jade-** I wonder what's wrong with that animal

 **Andre-** I bet something is after if or it's just scared

 **Beck-** i think you're right about something being after it, here comes Tori

Tori comes running past them chasing the rabbit. The others are watching her, Cat looks worried that Tori will hurt it. The boys thinks it's cool, Trina and Jade are watching how she's hunting and are intrigued by it. Tori then catches it, breaks it's neck and starts to eat her snack.

 **Trina-** well I guess now we know not to go near her those teeth are razor sharp. I can actually here her crunching the bones.

 **Jade-** I think that was awesome. Who knows what else she's killed

 **Cat-** well I think it's wrong she shouldn't have killed it

 **Beck-** Cat she's a wolf plus she eats meat and she was hungry

While they were talking Tori is finishing up her snack, cleans herself off and walks back towards them.

 **Trina's POV**

Ok well that was interesting, I mean it's not everyday you get see you're sister hunt. But anyway I have to figure out how to get her to come back home with us. I know she probably can't remember much but we have to try. **"Jade ask her if see can remember who I am."** She said she doesn't know who we are, and she also doesn't think she was human too. Of course she would think that and I know she will be stubborn. **Tori you were human and you're my sister, these people are you're friends and we all came here to find you and bring you home.** She then cocked her head like she was confused on what Trina had said, then Jade told us that she doesn't want to come back to be around humans and that this place is her territory. I have and idea that might jock her memory but jade and Beck isn't going to like it, **" hey I have an idea that might make her remember, why don't you and Beck kiss each other."** They looked at her like she's nuts.

 **A/N: ok that's the end of this chapter I know cliffhanger but the next chapter will get good**


	12. Ch10

**A/N: ok here is the next one and it's a little bit longer**

 **Don't own Victorious**

 **Jades POV**

Is she nuts!, I'm not going to kiss him again, I mean it might help but what if she attempts to hurt him or us. "No Trina I'm not going to do it, that's how we got into this mess in the first place." **Look I know it's a lot to ask but it might help jock her memory a little, Trina said, plus I don't know think she wil attack him."** You don't know that, when she sees it happening again she'll probably will. **"And I don't want to be a dead man and killed by Tori, Beck said." Oh come on you guys it's just one kiss, Trina said, "yeah the kiss of death, said Beck."** Ok I'll do it but if anything does happen Trina I'm feeding you to Tori. **"Just get it over with Jade ok."** Trina I'm going to murder you for this, I swear if anything goes wrong you're sleeping outside. So me and Beck go up to each other and just like that our lips touched, we kissed again.

 **Tori's POV**

So I'm watching these humans argue with each other and I'm wondering why do they want me to remember them so badly. Then I see the one female that's my mate go and kiss te male and I'm having a flashback all of a sudden...

 **Flashback**

 ** _I see Jade and Beck outside his RV and it looks like that they made up. So I go over to them to see if Jade is ok, she's ok all right I see her kissing him right on the mouth not even noticing me there. I'm heartbroken then I ran off changing into my wolf but before I did I called Trina to tell her I'm sorry and that I'm not coming back._**

 ** _Flashback End_**

I'm remembering that night now, I do know that the human is my sister and the guys name is Beck. I start to growl at them because he's kissing my mate again and I'm not liking it so I move forward.

 **Jade**

Oh shit, I knew this was a bad idea, she is coming towards us with a murderous look in her eyes. The others just stand still and Beck looks like he's about to pee his pants oh and Robbie too. It's quite scary to have a wolf that's this close that looks like it's about to kill you. I have to stop her before something bad happens, "Tori you need to stop right now, you don't have to hurt him. We just needed you to remember us." Tori growls, **he kissed you again need to protect my mate.** Tori stop right now, I will not have you hurt him and I don't need protection. Thank god she stopped after she listened to the last part I said, plus I did here her say "he kissed you again", so I guessed it worked. So do you know who we are now? **Yes a little, I know the one human is my sister Trina and that boy is named Beck he is the one that kissed you that night. But who are the other humans?"** The other humans are also you're friends Cat, Robbie and Andre.

 **Trina**

Thank god Jade stopped her in time before something bad happened, she came close but not close enough. Beck and Robbie both looked like they peed their pants and the others just stood still to scared to move. I was surprised that Tori did listen to Jade, but then again they are mates. _"Jade what did Tori say, did she at least remember?" **Yeah she did remember a little, she knows you're her sister and that he is Beck and the one who kissed me. Wow I'm surprised that even worked."** Can we please not do anything like that again, Tori sure did get pissed off." Ok Andre we won't, and don't worry I don't have any more crazy ideas. After I was done talking to Andre I see that Tori is getting ready to leave, Jade where is she going? **"I've asked her and she said she has to hunting it's getting late."** But we just saw her a rabbit not too long ago how much more does she need to eat? **"She told me that was just a snack, her real dinner is probably going to be a deer."** Oh, well then I guess we will see her again soon, and Tori I yell out please try to remember more. She nodded her head and headed off for the woods. When she left we also went back inside for the night. _

**Tori**

Well I'm off and I need to hunt again for the night I'm very hungry. On my way back home I spotted a herd a deer and did a quick hunt, got one that's weak and got another one that's also a buck. I took the two home and the small one and saved the other one for morning. After I ate, I went to sleep hopefully to have a good dream.

 **( _Dream sleep)_**

 ** _I'm standing in this building and it looks like a place I went too. I'm at my locker and all of a sudden I get tackled and hugged by Cat. "Morning Tori," Cat can't breathe, oops sorry. For someone small she sure is strong. "Hey chicas," hi Andre, where's Robbie? I'm over here guys coming, I then notice Jade at her locker and then I go over to her with my friends to say good morning, "good morning Jade how are you?" Go away, Jade said, why all I said was good morning. "Well then good morning, now go away I'm going to Sikowitzs class." Somebody must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Hey Cat do you know what's wrong with Jade? "You didn't hear, her and Beck broke up again, they had another fight and ended it." Maybe I could try to talk to her? "I don't think that's such a good idea Tori, remember when she spilled coffee on you're head. Plus she's already in a bad mood." Yeah I think your right Andre, I'll just leave it alone this time, and she'll probably ask for my help later._**

 ** _(Dream end)_**

I woke up from that dream, it felt so real. It must've been from my human life, oh well at least it's morning. So I get up eat some breakfast from my catch yesterday and I start walking back to the cabin. I've been thinking about that dream I had and on my way I start to feel pain and afterwards I black out. When I'm done I got back up and I'm cold all of a sudden and I notice I'm on two legs not four, then I realized i human again. I take a look at myself and I see I still have my claws and I feel that my teeth are still sharp like fangs. It takes me awhile to walk on two legs again, I check myself out and I see I have a nice tanned body and toned muscles. My eyesight is still pretty sharp and I still have my sense of smell. Well this is different, so I continue my walk towards the cabin, knock on the door and I see Jade.

 **A/N: well that's the end of this chapter and left you all a cliffhanger.**


	13. Ch11

**A/N: So I've realized that I made this chapter a little short but plot twist Tori is not back this chapter will explain what happened and who knows maybe tori will bite jade so that they can be together because remember from the beginning Tori doesn't want to go back**

 **Do not own Victorious**

 ** _While everyone is still sleeping, Jade is still thinking about Tori and wonders how to get her to become human again and convince her to come home. Meanwhile Jade hears a knock on the door and wonders who that could this early in the morning, so she went to go open the door and froze. It turns out to be Tori standing right front of her (with nothing on)._**

 ** _Jade_**

What the hell! I'm just laying down in bed thinking about Tori and here she is standing right in front of me, human. What the heck is going on? Um Tori what happened, why are you human again? She looks at me all confused and I'm wondering, Tori can you talk? She nods her head no, great we'll come on let's find you some clothes. _Why would I want to put those things on? I heard her voice inside my head and completely forgot about the mind stuff. "Well it's so that no one else sees you naked when they wake up." I've also notice that she still has her fangs and claws out so I guess some of the animal is still inside her. I take her to my room and found her something that she can put on, we then sit on the bed together and it's quite for awhile. "Look Tori, I'm sorry for everything that I did to you in the past. It also wasn't fair for me to do that to you that night, if I would've known you had feeelings for me none of this would've happened." Jade look don't worry about it, like I've said before I've already forgiven you so let's put all that in the past. "So now that you're back would you come home or would there be another way for us to be together? Listen I don't know if I would be able to handle being around humans. I know it hasn't been that long but I've lived in the wild for awhile and I don't think I could handle it. Maybe the reason I changed back was to tell you this and say my goodbyes to everyone including Trina. And if you do decide there can be a way for us to be together. "Ok what is it?" I would have to bite you while I'm like this maybe that's why I still have my fangs. Plus if you do this there is no turning back it will be a permanent change. "Ok I would have to think about this, it sure is a lot to take in. Ever since you ran off I've started to have feelings for you, now that I know we are supposed to be together you biting me might be the only way._

 _After they were done talking they looked into each other's eyes and they are getting close to each other. Once they were close enough they shared their first kiss. The kiss was rough, with Tori trying to dominate over Jade but she was winning. Tori then starts to growl a bit when Jade does that but she then starts to pin her down on the bed and continue the kissing. With Tori's instincts kicking in her wolf is telling her to claim her mate, so she moves for the mouth down to her neck starts to lick her before leaving her mark. Then comes a knock on the door, Tori starts to growl at the intruder for interrupting them and is in protective mode. "Ugh, who is it?" Jadey it's Cat, come down for breakfast. "Ok be down in a bit, Tori stop growling we have to go down. "But I don't want to stop," look I know you don't want to but if we don't stop what we're doing you're sister will burst in here and I don't want you attacking her. "Fine let's go and that way we can tell them what's going on." I know you'll be able to hear me downstairs and I want to see the looks on their faces when they see you, so when I yell you're name that's when you come down._

 ** _After their make out session and them being interrupted by Cat, her and Tori get ready to go downstairs for breakfast. And Tori is waiting for Jade to call her down._**

 **Jade- morning losers**

 **Cat- morning Jadey, did I hear growling in you're room earlier?**

 **Jade- I told you not to call me that and yes it was me I was still sleeping**

 **Andre- never going to be a morning person huh**

 **Jade- nope**

 **Trina- why does smell like wet dog in here? Jade you didn't bring Tori in did you?**

 **Jade- crap, well when I couldn't sleep earlier this morning she came back and I let her in my room, and she doesn't smell**

 **Beck- why would you bring her in, she could've hurt one of us like before**

 **Jade- ok for one you guys were sleeping and she didn't even come near you all**

 **Robbie- yeah she did I almost peed my pants**

 **Jade- all right everyone just calm down, if I call her down promise you all won't freak**

 **Robbie, Cat, Beck, Trina, Andre- "OK"**

 **Jade (smirking)- Tori you can come down now**

 **Everyone- Gasp**

 **A/N: ok that's the end of this chapter hope I explained enough more on the way and almost finished. And also let me explain since Tori can't talk it's because she's been a wolf for awhile so it's stil mind communication**


	14. Ch12

**A/N: ok I'm back sorry it's taking awhile but this one I've been debating on weather not to put it on or not. I know it's a little short but their is also some humor in this one. Hey got to make it a little funny enjoy.**

 **Do not own Victorious**

When Tori came downstairs to see everyone, the look on there faces were priceless. Her and Jade were laughing there heads off and later Jade went over to Tori and gave her a nice kiss on the lips. Now that got everyone by surprise too, Trina then walks over to her sister and she wants to hug her but Tori sees this and growls at her for her to stop. " Trina stop, if you come any closer she might attack you. I don't know what will happen but I don't want to risk it. Right now she may look friendly but she's very protective of me and I don't want anything bad happening to anyone. Plus I think she's a little nervous being here because she's not a wolf anymore which I don't know why." She said to her and the others, " why would she be nervous? It's just us." Robbie asked, didn't I just explained this to him Jade thought, " I know it's just us she around but she is still getting used to being human. It's been awhile for her and she still has her fangs and claws so I'm guessing this might be a short visit." She told them this and she has a feeling that she might be right about the short visit part.

 **Tori's POV**

Well Jade called me down to see everyone and I did and the look in there faces was hilarious. After me and Jade laughed so hard she then came over and we kissed in front of them too that one also surprised them. Trina the one who is my sister was walking towards me and I didn't know what she was doing so I growled at her to stop coming towards me and she did. I couldn't help it my instincts kicked in and told me that it was probably a threat and needed to protect myself so I growled at her. Jade told me to stop it so I did but I kept my eyes on them especially Beck he might be a threat to Jade so I'm in protective mood right now. I do bare my teeth at them a little showing my fangs but Jade just gave me the evil eye and told me to stop. She then tells them I'm being over protective and then Robbie says, " she's looking at us like she's going to eat us like a piece of meat." He says, " no she's not Robbie she won't eat you all maybe Rex but I won't let her do anything to you guys." I don't know who Rex is but I bet he won't taste good, **" Jade tell them I won't do anything and I'm sorry for growling and being over protective ok. And tell Robbie I smell something awful in his pants."** I say this to her and she smirks at Robbie and tells him what I said and he ran upstairs to change and we all started laughing at him. So I have to tell them why I'm here and there is a reason why I look like this and this visit is going to be short. I tell Jade that for us to be together I would have to bite her and it has to be done by nightfall or I'm going to be a wolf again and we won't be together. She tells this to the gang and they look upset and then Beck starts to come over and touch her I growl at him real loud when I saw this and pinned him down. When I had him pinned I bared my teeth at him and Jade quickly rushed over to pull me off but I don't want to let go he was touching my mate. " Tori let go get off him now."

 **Jades POV**

Great Beck is such an idiot, does he want to get himself killed? I'm trying to pull Tori off him right now but she wants to murder him, I need some help here. " Andre and Trina help me get her off Beck now before she hurts him," we manage to pull her off but man she is strong we're having a hard time holding her while he got up. She's still snarling at him with her teeth bared at him and I have to try to calm her down, " hey Tori babe look at me not him calm down ok." She looks at me and I have my hands in between her face and give her a kiss and she finally calmed down. " Beck next time you don't listen I won't be there when she does this again, I told you she is protective of me." He looks at me terrified and the others look scared to and so does Cat, but I don't blame them he started it.

After that little episode Tori won't leave Jades side for the rest of the day and tells everyone that this is a one day thing and could feel her wolf trying to come back out before nightfall. Tori then tells Trina that she won't be coming back and that this is the last change she'll do and won't be human again. " But Tori, what about our parents they are still looking for you. They never gave up what should I tell them?" Trina ask her, so Tori said to Jade to tell her to tell them what she is and why she can't come home. Hopefully they'll understand and why she won't be used to be around humans anymore.

Tori then has to pull Jade aside and tell her what's going to happen before tonight and has to ask her something very important. **"Jade listen I think the reason for me coming back like this and only for today and for us to truly be together is for me to bite you. You will change the next full moon and when you do it will be permanent.** She told her this, "and what if I don't want to do this, what will happen to you?" She asked her, **"well if you don't want to then I'll just leave you alone, but you must decide by tonight and if you don't then it's too late the bond will be broken."** Jade thought about this real hard and she doesn't want to be alone she already lefty Beck for her and she found Tori and wants to be with her. "Ok I'll do it, because I do miss you Tori and I realize that I do love you and will always love you." They kiss each other after they talk and Tori did almost did get carried away a little so Jade had to stop her. When they were done kissing they went back to the others because they have to tell them what's going to happen before tonight and ate lunch with everyone too. So while they are eating Jade tells them what Tori told her and by the next full moon she will become a wolf like Tori. And they will both finally be together forever.

 **A/N: ok that's this chapter I know I'm a little evil in the last chapter and this one but it's rated T and my first fan fic. The rest of my stories are going to be M. Hope you enjoyed this one**


	15. Ch13

**A/N: ok sorry it took me this long but here in this chapter Jade will start to change into a wolf. This is just the beginning of her change and later on she'll join Tori. Enjoy**

 **Do not own Victorious**

 **Becks POV**

I'm of course upset with Jade, she's going to throw her whole life away just to be with Tori. Ever since she came to Hollywood Arts, yeah her and I have been fighting a lot lately but we could always work things out. When Tori had disappeared that night Jade had broken up with me the next day and I thought she was joking because didn't we like just get back together. "This is all Tori's fault, Jade how could you do this to everyone that cares about you. What about you're friends and family and what about you're career?" I told her, "Beck this has nothing to do with you and it's not you're life it's mine. And another thing my family could care less about what I do anyway but I will miss you guys but not the school. And you'll be fine without me, I'll stil try to remember you all and make Tori remember too." Jade tells us and she's right, "ok Jade I just hope you know what you're doing and that you'll be alright." I tell her and then I turn to Tori and tell her to please take care of her when she returns to you. Jade tells me and us that Tori says she will take care of her for the rest the rest of her life. Cat is also sad that she'll lose a friend and I tell her that she still has us. Andre ask Jade when Tori is going to bite her and she said before the moon comes up and tells us about the symptoms of the werewolf thing we should look out for. So with Jade translating Tori told her that she'll probably have an even bigger temper. Great not looking forward to that, Robbie says and Jade heard him and gave him an evil look. Another thing that will increase will be her hearing, sence of smell and strength. I'm shocked at what's going to happen to her even before the full moon starts and Tori then said on that night it gets worse. We will have to take her to the woods for her to change into her wolf so that she could go find her and then I asked her would she be able to find you? She says yes and it's because of her scent and Jade will be able to recognize it when she changes for the first time. It's starting to get dark and Tori's teeth start to get sharper. She then opens her mouth and bites down on Jades shoulder, Jade screams in pain while Tori stays like that for awhile. When she's done, Jade didn't look so well. I asked her if she was ok and it looked like she didn't hear me at all. Then all of a sudden she fainted and me and Andre picked her up and put her on the couch.

 **Jades POV**

After Tori bites me I can't concentrate and it looks like the others are trying to say something to me but I can't make out what it is. Then I start to black out all of a sudden:

 **Jades mind**

 ** _I woke up in the forest not as a human but as a wolf, a big huge black wolf. Then I herd a howl off in the distance and I start to run towards it. As I got closer, I stopped and saw this other wolf standing near a cave. I growl at her because I don't know who she is for some reason, when I did that she just docked her head to the side confused of my actions. "Hello Jade, it's Tori and I am you're mate. During you're time as a human you will start to act like a wolf, but you have to becarful of other humans until the next moon. The change will be painful and it will be permanent, when you're done come and find me just listen for my howl." After she talks to me I just want to go over to her and nuzzle her but it looks like I'm about to wake so I don't get the chance. "Goodbye Jade I'll see you next month and good luck with the change. Let you're friends and my sister help you." She says to me then I wake up:_**

 ** _Out of Jades mind_**

I start to wake up and it's already dark out and I'm looking for Tori but I don't see her. "Ugh my head, hey guys where's Tori's?" I ask them, "she left right after she had bitten you and then she changed back into wolf." Trina told me and then the others are starting to look at me funny, "what." I asked them, "um go look in the mirror Jade. After that bite you're body started change already." André told me and I rushed to the mirror to look at myself and he's right, I've gotten a little bit taller, more muscle toned looking like one of those people from the Olympics.

After our little weekend experience I could definitely tell the change is happening, first the body transformation. And then my temper has gotten worse, it's gotten so bad I literally almost killed a girl because somehow some of the students found out I'm bisexual and they stared to make fun of me. One day the boys and Cat and I were at my locker and from a distance I heard the girls call me a few names that I didn't like. So I ran to the closest one and grabbed her by the neck and stared to growl at her. She then said, "someone get this freak off of me," now that got me really pissed off. I could feel me teeth sharping and my nails are turning into claws. The boys, Andre and Beck had the hardest time getting me off her. They finally got me off and told the girls to run so they did and I was still growling and snarling at the ones who disturbed my dinner. Yeah after I was going to kill them I was going to eat them but the boys got involved. So Beck and Andre had to take me out of school for the rest of the day and the put me in Becks truck. I know he called Trina for help because they know Tori's scent is still in her room and it will calm me down after awhile. We arrive at Vegas house and I'm still growling in the back of the car, the boys climb out and open the back door. So they try to grab me to get me out but I snap at them because I'm terrified and don't know what's going on. My mind is all wolf and is in defense mode right now, then Trina comes out with some meat in her hand. Of course I smell it and she coax me out of the truck and I follow her up to Tori's room and she threw the steak on the bed and I jumped on and ate it. She left and closed the door after I fell asleep.

 **Nobody's POV**

After that whole episode with Jade, the boys and Trina are hoping they make it until the full moon comes. Beck and Andre had told her what had happened at school and Trina thinks that it's best if she doesn't go back to school and she stay here at her house until the moon. They agree and her parents won't mind because they want to help, after they found out that Tori is the wolf everyone is looking for David stopped the hunt. He couldn't believe that he almost shot his daughter that day, now Tori's mom Holly was very thankful that she was safe. And that she doesn't care that she's a wolf so they decided to help Trina with Jade after she also told them that Jade will be turning into a wolf to as well. When Trina knew how to handle Jade the boys were surprised, it's because she read some books on wolf behavior and stuff. Before all this happened someone needs to know how to handle Jade when she's like this. So they said there good byes and will come back soon to check on Jade to see how she's doing.

 **A/N: ok that's the end of this chapter reviews please. And Jade will be a wolf in the next**


	16. Ch14

**A/N: ok I know it's been awhile and in this chapter Jade will be a wolf. I did want her change to be different so in this chapter she will change and Trina and the gang will be there to help her.**

 **Do not own Victorious**

Well Trina did have some trouble with Jade during the rest of her time at the house. Most of the time is trying to get her out of Tori's room and getting her either to school or getting something to eat. While Trina is trying to help her before her full moon change, most of the times she'll get either frustrated with her or just lash out on her. As the weeks went buy, Jade could feel herself becoming more wolf as the moon came closer. All she wants to do is be with Tori and get into the woods so she can be free from the human life. When she's having one of her moods the others try to help her but she just attacks them sometimes just to keep them away from her. She does kind of feel bad because her friends are trying to get her through the week until her change. Jade can't help it when she is like that sometimes and it mostly has to do with the wolf in her. Most of the times she's just thinking of Tori and how badly she wants to be with her.

 **Jades POV**

"Hey Trina I just want to say thanks for helping me get threw with my change in becoming a wolf." I told her and I apologized because I really did felt bad in what they all had to go through. "Wow thanks Jade, anyway it's getting close to the full moon are you feeling nervous at all?" She asked me, " no not really and I know I'm ready for this. As soon as I change I'm going to find Tori." I told her and it's true I will find Tori when I change, I'll just follow my instincts or her howl when I try to find her. "It also feels like freedom and you don't have to worry about anything." I told her afterwards and that part is true, " oh ok so we're all going to be with you that night when you change. If anything happens to you one of us will help, you don't have to do this alone." She told me and I do feel grateful for that, "ok but I would advise you guys to stay in the car. I don't want anything to happen to anyone if my transformation goes well." At least she agrees with me on that one, "don't worry Jade everything will be fine and we will stay in the car. Just stay close buy so we know you'll be ok." After our talk, I start to feel some pain and I can tell that it's the wolf trying to come out. I then put my hands over my stomach because that's where the pain started. It hurts so much, why is this happening now? The moon is days away, "Jade just stay calm. Maybe it's just a side effect of you're change." I look up at Trina and she's starting to come closer to me, I didn't like it so I bared my teeth at her and then I growled at her for her to stay away. She then backs up getting the message but the pain is still there. I then start to whimper because my nails and feet started to change into claws. I could also feel my teeth sharpening into fangs, then the pain stopped. I believe this was a pre change before the full moon.

 **Trina's POV**

While me and Jade were finishing our talk, she starts to whine in pain. She's holding her stomach like she is going to throw up. I then try to go help her but all she did was growled at me and bared her teeth at me, so I backed up so I won't get hurt. Her whimpering gets a little louder and then her nails and feet grew out into claws. I could also see her teeth grow into very sharp fangs, then it all stopped and she also stopped whimpering in pain. "Jade are you all right, do you need anything?" I ask her and she just looked at me with a confused look on her face. I could see that her shoes got torn off while her feet changed into claws. She then started to sniff around like she's looking for something, when she stopped she then looked at me. Let's just say she didn't look very happy I was there, it was like I was invading her territory. "Jade it's me Trina", shit I say to myself because she's coming closer and when she did I just stayed still so that she won't hurt me. She was close enough she started to sniff me to recognize my scent. Then what surprised me is that she pushed me down to the ground and pinned me good so I can't fight her. Me and her locked eyes with each other and then she licked me in the face. What the heck, is this lick Trina day, I told Tori before not to do this and now Jades doing it. "All right Jade egg off me," when I got up, I could swear I saw her smirk at me like she did this on purpose.

Over the next few days it has gotten harder for everyone because Jades becoming more and more like the wolf. On the day of the full moon, they all got into the car with Jade and she has a lot of energy and is excited to get out. Beck will miss her, and Andre will also miss his friend. Andre later try's to make a funny joke about her chasing cars but she just glared at him and growled. All he was trying to do is make everyone feel good, Cat thought it wasn't bad she thought it was cute. When Cat called her Jadey she also growled at Cat because she knows she hates being called that. Cat just ignored her because she's still her best friend and she still misses Tori. While Trina is driving she's thinking to herself, why do they have to do this? She feels like she's losing a sister and surprisingly a friend. But she thinks this is there choice and no one can change there minds. She's also glad that Jade will have Tori and they will look out for each other. Andre then asks her if they'll make it because it's getting dark pretty fast but Trina told him we will make it. Well they arrived at their destination and when they stopped the car Jade definitely rushed out of there. She stayed near the edge of the forest and everyone waited for her to change.

Andre and Beck are worried that she'll won't be able to find Tori. But Trina told them that all she has to do is follow her instincts or Tori's howl. All of a sudden Jade started to scream in pain and being forced on all fours. Her bones and everything else in her body are reshaping themselves into a huge giant wolf. While watching her change, all of Jades clothing ripped off of her and pitch black fur sprouted out all over her. Jades screaming became growls, the others were amazed at her change. Trina could tell she's a bit bigger than Tori and that her eyes became a greenish with a hint of gold in them. Jade then turned to look at the car and saw her friends in there and when she did she lifted her head up and howled into the sky. When she was done howling she herd another howl off in the distance and took off running towards it. The others knew that other wolf was Tori and they also knew that Jade was saying goodbye to them. Trina knows she'll be fine and so does the others, so they all left for Trina's house to spend the night.

 **A/N: ok that's the end of this chapter and the next one will be the last plus an epilogue. Thanks again for the reviews**


	17. Ch15

**A/N: well we're coming to an end and thanks for all the good reviews. I'm just really glad you all like it and sorry it took awhile but just been working a lot and taking care of my animals. Well here it is**

 **Don't own Victorious**

 **Jade**

After I said goodbye, I then went to follow the howl I heard earlier and as I get closer I'm sensing another wolf close bye. I know for some reason that it's my goal to get to where this howl is coming from, as I get closer I do see another wolf at an entrance of a cave. I am curious on who this wolf is I can see that she's a pure white wolf and I am bigger than her. I know I've seen this wolf before but I just can't make out who she is at first, with my new heightened senses I follow my instincts and there telling me to stay put it's safe. I do believe that this wolf is my mate, I then see that she's getting closer to me and she's not afraid. I do growl at her for a bit and it's supposed to be a warning to tell her to stay back but she doesn't listen. She then gets down on the ground like in a submissive move and crawl on her belly towards me. Another thing that she does when she is close to me she rolls on her back and gives a small bark. Then I go up to her and take a sniff at her and when I finally do recognize the scent it's Tori my mate. I'm so happy that I found her and me and her start to butt heads at each other, greeting each other in a loving way. She then starts to rub her body on me and at first I don't like it but then I realize she's rubbing her scent on me and I then do the same thing. I could tell that I am a little bigger than her to and I believe she sees me as an Alpha.

 **Tori-(mind communication)** finally you recognize me and I do see you as an Alpha because your bigger than me. Maybe we could find other wolves and start a pack together and then we both can be Alphas of our pack.

 **Jade-( Jade thinking)** wow I can hear Tori in my mind and she's telling me that I am an Alpha. "Well I guess you're right a me being an Alpha, I am stronger than you." I swear if wolves could smirk I be doing that right now to her. "Ok so enough talking I'm getting hungry, can we go hunt now?"

 **Tori-( gives her a small smile)** yes we could go hunting, I'll show you how to hunt.

 **Jade-** I swear I think she's smiling at me, we later both go deeper into the woods and come across a herd of deer. "Hey can you get us a big one," I ask her and she gave me a scowl look.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jade then sits back and watch Tori do her work and she caught a nice buck. Jade is amazed on her hunting skills and she later brings the fresh kill over to her. She then does manage to get two and they both bring there meals back to the cave.

 **Tori's POV**

Well dinner is caught and me and jade are heading back with our kills and we start to eat. When we get back Jade of course does take the big one from me but I do let her have it. If I remember about wolves, Alphas do get first pick on everything. I'm watching Jade eat and it's funny the way she eats her food, it's like watching a starving wolf eat. I'm almost finished with my meal and I could see that Jade is still eating, so I walk over to her but that was a mistake. She looked at me and bared her fangs at me and started to growl at me, so I did what I could do so she doesn't hurt me. I lay my ears flat on my head and back down on my belly and start to whine at her.

 **Jades POV**

While eating my meal I could tell someone is coming closer to me, so I start to growl at the intruder not even paying attention who it is. When I looked up to see who it is, just perfect it's Tori and she's afraid of me now. I stop eating and walk over to her and gave her a small lick on the head, she growls back at me because she's mad. But I wouldn't have that so I do shut her up and annoy her by nuzzling her. "Ok Jade stop I'm not mad anymore, besides I should've been careful and shouldn't come up to you like that." She tells me and I guess she's right she shouldn't have, "don't worry about it, plus I'm still new to this. Maybe next time we could just eat together so we don't end up fighting." I tell her and she agrees with me.

 **Nobody's POV**

After Tori and Jade finished eating, they both layed down next to each other and looked up at the moon and howled. When they were done howling, they both went back inside the cave, curled up next to each other and slept the rest of the night. Jade was the first to wake in the morning and the first thing she noticed was that she was still a wolf no longer human. She then thought, since Tori bit her she was still like a wolf and wasn't full human when she changed back. But she's glad that she didn't change back into a human, she then looked at the wolf next to her and she's happy for once. Jade then got up and walked to the entrance of the cave and looked at her surroundings of her new home. She's thinking no more worries, no more being a human and she couldn't be any happier. She then turned to look at Tori and thought, " thanks Tor for giving me this next chapter in my life." Afterwords she then walked back in and went back to sleep next to Tori. Now Jade didn't know that Tori had her eyes open a bit and watched Jade. Before she turned back around she went back to sleep and heard Jade say thank you. Tori was smiling in her head and said, "you're welcome Jade." She then felt Jade lay back down next to her and she went back to sleep. Tori then lifted her head and gave her a lick on the cheek. And both wolves couldn't be any happier.

 **A/N: ok that's it and I'm still thinking if I should add the epilogue. I'm not going to complete it if I do add it, it's about Jade and Tori having pups and don't ask me how let's just say it was done by magic. Also they do reunite with the gang and there family. Let me know if you all want me to add it and I will. Thanks again now got to work on my other one peace**


End file.
